Heavy machines, such as dozers, operate at various worksites for performing earthmoving operations. Such machines may be autonomously operated by establishing a communication with a central station and therefore, do not need a human intervention for operation while following fixed haulage routes. In mining operations, such machines remove multiple layers of earthen material from a work area before extracting mining material. For example, in case of coal mining, coal is extracted after removing overburden placed above and around a coal reserve. The overburden is the combination of rock, soil, and ecosystem that is formed around the coal reserve. Generally, in order to be in conformance with environmental regulations, the overburden has to be re-settled in the original location after the mining material is extracted. Therefore, it is relevant to ensure that the overburden is handled appropriately for successfully performing mining operations.
A machine may dispose the overburden by performing a back-stacking operation in which the machine disposes the overburden in form of piles at a disposal site. In the current technique, the machine travels to a point of a dumping location that is at a farthest distance to the work area, and form a first pile of the material. Further, a second pile is formed at a point just before the farthest point. Therefore, a distance between the work area and the first pile formed will be greater than a distance between the work area and the last pile formed. Another technique to dispose the overburden involves forming the first pile at a point of the dumping location that is at a shortest distance with respect to the work area. The second pile is then formed at a point just after the first pile. In the current technique, a distance between the work area and the first pile formed is shorter than a distance between the work area and the last pile formed. Both the techniques demand different level of performance from the machine, considering different ground profiles of the worksite to be travelled by the machine in both the techniques. However, there is a lack of objective approach to select one of the abovementioned techniques for disposing off of the overburden.